


Sweet Dreams

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: End of 5.0 Spoilers, F/M, First Fic Posted Ever, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be kind, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: The Warrior of Light contemplates the man sleeping in her lap.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently taken up creative writing but a prompt in the book club discord wouldn't leave my brain. Please enjoy! ^.^
> 
> If you want to find more FFXIV fanfiction friends, please consider joining! Its a very wholesome and kind community that has helped me very much!
> 
> https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

It only took hours but he’s finally asleep. The Warrior of Light looks down at the man who’s finally resting in her lap. The only problem is his location. She sighs and continues stroking his hair in an effort to soothe him.  
  
While recent events were definitely strenuous on the both of them, the Crystal Exarch, well, now G’raha, definitely came out of it more physically battered. It made her wonder what exactly had the Ascian done to him whilst whisked away beneath the ocean’s surface, but he still refuses to speak of it. She can still remember the blood that stained his clothing, nearly matching his fading hair color, from when he appeared to save the day in her direst moment. This man deserves rest and she will grant it.  
  
It’s been ages since she had last interacted, knowingly, with the miqo’te scholar that she met beneath the shadow of the Crystal Tower back on the Source, but they seem to have, to some degree, fallen back into the familiar sense of comradery that was forged at the time. Although, she really did wish he’d stop putting her on such a high pedestal. He’s done a lot to save the two worlds as well and hopefully she can help him to realize it.  
  
Her gaze falls down to his face. The tower kept him in a state very similar to back then, the only hint of aging is shown in the white ends of his hair. Nary a wrinkle can be found on his skin, instead, the tower has marked him as its own. Crystal taking over parts of his body, it glints in the soft light of her room in the Pendants. She dares to touch it and its warm and much smoother than it looks. He stirs a bit and she swiftly moves her hand back, but not fast enough for her wrist is grabbed as her hand is led back where it had just been.  
  
“Who said you could stop?” His sleepy voice creaked.  
  
She smiled, “No one commands me, but if one at my mercy is going to be so needy, who am I to deny?”  
  
He smirks at that, “If I could, I would ask that you never stop. I fear this is but a dream though.”  
  
“A dream? So, you’ve dreamed of this before?”  
  
“You should know, being the subject of them.”  
  
She hums at this, “I see, I was not aware, but I’ll permit this dream to continue a bit longer.”  
  
He rolls over and nuzzles his head into her stomach, nose tickling her skin, “I appreciate having such a merciful goddess to fill my life with light. I shall never let you go.”  
“Oh really, would you say that if this weren’t a dream?” she smirks at his sleepy admission.  
  
“I could never. There are many far more worthy of your attentions than I. I am content to have my dreams.”  
  
“I’d argue differently, especially being the subject. I’d say I know better of who is worthy of me,” She pauses and bends closer, “and I say that such a person would be you.”  
  
She gently places a kiss on his cheek and strokes his hair once more, he sighs happily before falling back asleep. While he may think that what happened was just a dream, she knows better. During his true waking hours, she’ll have to work harder at helping him realize where her true affections lie, but for now, she’s content to allow him to have his dreams.


End file.
